


{带卡} 白罂粟（二）

by whiteeel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteeel/pseuds/whiteeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假装是带卡。奇奇怪怪的黑暗世界AU。<br/>ABO基本的定义，懂的人懂。<br/>然后一些自己的瞎编大概是：<br/>	O体内用于生殖的部分有自体润滑功能，发情期时间基本固定但不绝对且不可控。<br/>	抑制剂，用于抑制O对A信息素的情欲反应和抵抗发情期表现。注射口服喷洒的都有，价格质量参差不齐，长期使用有副作用。<br/>	A都可以用中和剂来适度改变自身信息素，且抑制发情期。<br/>	外用信息素可以遮盖自己原有的信息素气味。<br/>Anyway，逻辑已下线，想到啥就胡扯啥吧。<br/>这次算是激发O自体润滑之后的，你不情愿就调戏到你情愿的捆绑加不露脸play。</p>
            </blockquote>





	{带卡} 白罂粟（二）

“好久不见了，卡卡西。”  
面前的青年回应道，一张面瘫脸没有笑，语气却十分优雅。他抱着手臂站在木架之前，手里还拿着刚扯下来的眼罩。  
卡卡西现在两条手臂都动弹不得，水平摊成一字被固定在了一根木柱上。双脚也被铁链固定在了地上。  
回想之前的场景，应该是那麦芽酒里被加了什么药，既然晓敢选那家酒吧来接头，那店就一定不单纯，是自己大意了。  
意识到这些的卡卡西开始在大脑内飞速思考着接下来的对策，要逃，就必须先给两条手臂松绑，再解开脚链上的锁，然后干掉面前的两个人，再打开面前这扇门。逃不掉的话，就是只能是死在这里吧。似乎并没有其他可能性。

绑了他的这青年是宇智波鼬，略长的头发被扎成了一个优雅的小辫子。宇智波家族乃是名门大户，政商两道都有自己的门路，鼬身为族长的儿子，曾几何时也是风头强劲，光彩一时。刚毕业的时候在木叶中介所工作了一小段时间，算是卡卡西的同僚后辈。鼬生性冷淡却嫉恶如仇，多年前，曾出手联合好友一起，做空了家族资产，还举报了长老里的贪官，然后就离家出走销声匿迹了。直接后果就是宇智波家族的势头急转直下，现在还没缓过来。世人疯传，鼬会这么做是因为他发现了宇智波家族私自成立的一只属于自己的地下暗杀队，表面虽是安保队，做着保护本族生意和长老的工作，背地里却悄悄密谋着一些不正当的事物，长老们甚至想借此企图篡权谋逆。当然除了宇智波家族如今处在颓势之中以外，其余的都是外界猜测。

“多年不见，鼬君的交友圈丰富了不少呢，旁边这位想必就是当年雾忍所排名第一的干柿鬼鲛先生吧。二位是怎么凑在一起的，有兴趣聊聊么？”卡卡西决定先给自己拖延点儿时间。  
“还是先聊聊你吧，你对晓都知道了什么，为什么会出现在那酒吧里。”  
“我只知道L城是你们总部，长期驻扎的窝点而已。”大实话，在与目标对峙过程中说实话的人不多了。  
“好吧，看来你还真是什么都不知道。咱们可以走了。”鼬招呼了一下身后一直站着的壮汉，俩人转身就要朝门口走。  
“喂，你就这么留我一个人在这儿？”  
“该问的都问完了，你就当在这玩儿一次密室逃脱吧，提示一，小心没有光的角落。” 鼬君开门前从卡卡西的大衣里顺走了他的代码发射器，一把军刀，和咖啡店的无限畅饮卷。心满意足的揣进大衣兜里，出门去了。

这年头，连绑匪都不专业了，不套情报也不撕票。卡卡西感叹了一下这不靠谱的就业市场，准备开始他的密室逃脱第一步，给手臂松绑。可来回扭动了没几下，就蹭红了手腕。

“我劝你，就别白费力气了，卡卡西”   
身后角落里传来了一个低沉且戏弄的声音，变声器处理过一般的沙哑，听上去像是酒吧里那个带着半脸面具还要鼬代购三色丸子的接头男人。  
随着椅子的挪动和靠近的脚步声，一股淡的理应感受不到的信息素的味道传进了卡卡西的鼻腔，属于alpha的信息素。  
最糟糕的情况还是发生了，抑制剂的长期过量服用产生了抗药性，卡卡西体内抑制剂的药效开始提前销退，无法撑到之前预计的时间。身为omega对alpha信息素的超强敏锐度正在逐渐回归。而身后这个声音的主人，很不幸是一个alpha，还是一个性趣正浓的alpha。

信息素的味道变得强烈起来，飘满了整间屋子，吸引了omega的全部注意力，失去抑制剂作用的卡卡西被这信息素撩拨着，像接触了什么催化剂一样，轻轻扭开了他身体内部的某道暗门。‘这怎么可以，绝对不能动情。’他用存余的杀手职业素养开始对抗着这生理上的反应，拼了命般压抑着。  
“哟，果然是个omega啊，木叶居然派了个omega来，是小看我们么。”  
“你是留下来负责杀了我的么？”  
“怎么会，木叶的废物就要有废物的觉悟。这么容易让你死了还有什么意思。不如我们来多玩儿一会儿？”说罢，那人便凑上来，伸手绕过了卡卡西的腰际，摸上了腿间凸出来的东西，拉开裤链探了进去。

揉了没几下，腿间那根肉棒就微微挺立了起来，被内裤压着，紧的难受。那alpha靠的很近，呼吸打在卡卡西的后脑勺上，谈话间的气息就盘旋在耳后，轻轻撩着皮肤表层的神经，颤颤的痒。  
虽然卡卡西脑中仅存的理智再告诉要赶紧想办法抵抗，但体内的另一股力量又自相矛盾的想要靠近。后穴不争气的开始发痒，身体的暗门失了守。名为渴望与欲望的混合物，倾泻而出，眼看着决了堤。  
Omega越是想着要反抗，越是夹紧双腿，可是如此做却让想要对方的感觉变得更加强烈了。前端越来越热越来越硬，覆盖皮肤的衣服变得累赘，额头渗出了细密的汗珠。看来是阻止不了了，这世间哪里见过会中途停手的alpha。

那人不再仅仅满足于抚摸，双手环抱上了卡卡西的腰，解开皮带，撕破了那条挨了半天事儿的内裤，展露出两条没照过什么阳光的大白腿。还有两腿之间，那被淡色耻毛簇拥着的粉肉柱。这alpha并没有什么羞耻心，火急火燎的掰开两片臀瓣，就用食指往小洞口里捅。服帖的皮质手套覆盖住了手指的轮廓，变成了一根粗于手指的光滑柱体。另一只手也没闲着，对着omega臀部抓抓抓的不肯停，这比女人的胸还软翘的白屁股，一不注意下手太重就揉出了一片红印子。

“竟然还是个没被开发过的omega啊。啧啧啧，入口都这么紧，里面是不是也很窄。” 他对这小洞似乎非常有兴致，像四周不停的探索了一番，然后继续对着一个点捅，好像就用这手指便能把人捅穿。

“你看你们这些杀手，一个个都被教育的将任务集体什么的，置于一切之上。那些破任务，多半不就是些杀人越货，保护权贵的工作么。几个中介为了抢活儿互相挤兑就没停过。老板们还让你们把这些看的比生命还重，真是所谓的爱与和平啊。”

那没廉耻的男人越说越激动，手下的动作也随着语气一下一下的加重，对准敏感的小点毫不留情的狂戳，好像往死里捅捅这只omega，杀手市场的现状就会改观一样。  
卡卡西一边咬着牙不让自己叫出来，一边压抑着体内神经，抑制着快感的反应，企图锁紧身体内的甬道不作出什么回应。可Alpha不乐意了，包着皮手套的食指进入了急速旋转模式，一通狂点，掺杂着上下左右的扫动和打圈。

“还真能忍，不喜欢我这样么？赶紧来产点儿水，给我湿快点儿。” Alpha把中指也挤了进去，两只手指一起回旋扫动。往更深处抠挖，定位着更隐秘的入口。

“你这下面是没人碰过吧，两根指头都觉的紧。肉都缠上来了，放松，想让我快点进去就多流点儿水出来，湿的我放真家伙进去，才能更舒服不是？”  
“你到底是谁！”  
“我谁也不是。”手上的动作换成了抽插，omega内部的小洞终于开始一抽一抽的吐汁，邀请着一切东西进来一探究竟。股间开始湿的厉害。  
“啊，流下来了呢。”  
“这下就差不多了，就这样多来点儿水，更湿一些。”

退出穴洞里的手指，那人把湿湿腻腻的指尖直接伸向了卡卡西的胸前，用搓橡皮泥的手法揉弄起已经立起来了的小颗粒，舌头来回舔过后颈。  
“啊….啊….不要…..这样”omega身体深处的某条通道完全打开，变成了关不紧的水龙头，抽搐着吐着汁，淌着水。甬道的四壁不停地张合，寻找着那根能豁开他们的东西。  
“虽然想让你求我进去，但我不想等了。不要以为我会留下让你们来追踪的证据哦，也可惜了这么个好皮囊的omega不能标记为己有。”  
身后传来了撕开塑料包装的声音，卡卡西还没从前一波的快感中恢复过来，股间就顶上了一个光滑的硬东西。  
“你看现在，为了保证国家的出生率，alpha要干了omega就是怀孕。一边是播种机一边是生育器。今天你不用被标记，还要感谢你调查的这组织。要是不是组织之便，我也弄不来大号安全套这玩意儿。”  
Alpha边说边对着湿哒哒的小洞口捅了进去，啪啪两声撞着卡卡西的屁股，被绑住的人一个没站稳，全身的重量都压在了绑着手臂的绳子上，勒的胳膊上的血印更加红。被橡胶包裹住了的前端光滑湿润，早就迫不及待湿的不行的甬道减少了摩擦，alpha那根大东西也轻而易举的捅了进去。

“来你自己动一下。”omega听话的摆动起了臀，受限于被困住的手臂，幅度并不大。

面具男并不满足于初次插入的角度，抱起omega的臀部，抽出来调整了一下阴茎，又重新一捅到底，直接豁开了那深层通道的入口，进入了生殖腔。他那硬东西紧贴着内部腔道的软壁开始大幅度的抽动，三下快两下慢。粗棍子被又湿又嫩的软肉包紧，温暖的很，舍不得离开，来回的扫动表达着自己的留恋。龟头也不满足的往更深处钻，撞上了深处的更加柔软的肉壁。  
“这里面真是柔软，可惜不能让这儿把我的东西都吃进去。”  
“啊….别碰那里…..啊”  
“这里这儿对吧。”  
“啊….不….要”   
男人摇摆间，伸手摸上了卡卡西那高举的前端，搓揉了几下开始撸动。身后也拿出了人如马达，肉棍为剑的气势，手扣着腰不断拉向自己，大腿不停顶撞着白嫩的屁股。omega被顶的受不了，弯起了腿，水汁顺着腿根往下流，黑粗的体毛扫的臀尖发痒，人被顶的一颤一颤的，刚想往前逃就被一把捞回来继续撞，任何因为羞耻感而想收臀或是加紧腿的动作都会被这家伙一把给掰回去，固定着不让动。这的腰力肯定是练过的。 

肌肉痉挛的一瞬间带来了要失禁的感觉，终于，忍不住了的omega，前后都喷流出了液体，小圆柱吐出一堆乳白液在黑皮手套上特别显眼。

“抽紧了呢。来继续，别夹这么紧，放开再让我爽几下。你叫出来啊好听的。”alpha看到这一幕兴奋地不行，语气都没有先前那般低沉了。

可哪里还说得出话。

Alpha的那根大棒继续探索到更加柔软的部分，毫不犹豫的顶了上去。摩擦频率变得更快，阴茎又涨大了几分，那层橡胶不被磨破也要被撑破了。属于Alpha的浓郁的信息素的气味四散开来，包裹住两人，如装在木盒子里的太妃糖一般的味道，覆盖了omega本身的淡花香。这神秘男人的信息素，和市面上的香水正相反，前调是沉稳而平和的木质香，由淡及浓。逐渐掺入腻歪的甜，像糖，先是清新的果糖，然后是越来越甜越来越浓的奶糖。

“射给…..我…..带….带土….射给我…..”早已无力的omega两眼发白，发出了无意识的哼叫。

然而身后的alpha听到后，动作停滞了一下，之后开始了更加疯狂的搅动。他把左手伸进了卡卡西的口腔，还沾着白浊液体的皮手套，直接插进了嘴里，夹住了舌头，口水沿着嘴角留了下来，手指开始在口腔内搅动，上下一起干。  
彼此都说不出话也叫不出声，沉重的一下一下的喘。结在此时突然打开扣紧了omega的身体，使得下半身僵硬的不能动弹，只能保持着翘着臀的姿势，迎合着结的束缚。信息素浓成了打翻的牛奶糖。卡卡西眼前像出现了一片柔软的棉花，意识终于一片模糊，沉溺的躺了进去。

屁股里的那根东西也终于软了下来，撤了出去。

“你还是自己想办法回去吧，我就不帮你松绑了。密室逃脱提示二，门没锁。”  
“你到底是什么人？”  
“谁也不是的男人。再会啦。”  
射完拍拍屁股就走，还拍的是别人的屁股的alpha，打开房间背后的一道门离开了。

 

告别L城之后，卡卡西没有直接回中介所汇报，而是先去了和木叶有合作的地下医生那里。  
他坐在大蛇丸大夫的医疗室里，看着这个合作多年的地下医生瞪着细条儿眼睛向看怪物一样盯着他。

“别这么震惊，你其实早知道的。”

“我不是说你是omega这件事，我是说，咳咳。如果他带了，手套还有那套的话，那应该是没有残留的体液，可以用来提取并追踪的。体内体外都没有。信息素的气味，也消散很快的，并不会在身体表面过久停留，基本不可能被提取。”

是啊，人记住气味的方式似乎跟别的不一样，再闻到时能瞬间被唤醒，可是硬要回想起来，能想起的却只有那个人那种变声器处理过似的声音，并感受不到气息。可那确实是一种甜的发腻的糖香，很甜来着，不会忘记。

末了他向大蛇丸医生又多要了一倍计量的抑制剂。放进箱子里准备离开。

“卡卡西，注射型的试剂虽然效果更强，但是你也是聪明人，是药三分毒的道理，还是懂的吧。”  
“哦，这瓶美白精华给你，亲测好用，算是额外的封口费了，谢啦，再见。”


End file.
